


Neptune

by Ravennia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Fluff and Angst, M/M, demi!Yuuri, demiphobia, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravennia/pseuds/Ravennia
Summary: " He walked to the point where the waves could touch his feet and took off his shoes, holding them while he felt the cold sensation. Cold. It was always this cold these days? Of course not. Victor’s hands were cold, just like snow. His eyes were of a cold tone, but they exuded warmth, an invitation for happy things."





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's lightly inspired by the song Neptune by Sleeping At Last

After a long week, he could finally rest. The training was hard and he couldn’t find time for himself and couldn’t dwell in his thoughts, which were many, and that included Victor, his idol and coach. He wished that he could know more about him, not the skater self, but the man, what moved him, his likes and dislikes, his life story, his whole self, the little things like if he talks on his sleep or if he’s ticklish, so he could fall for him.

The recent proposal, the one that made his heart fail for a little while. _“Then, your lover, I guess. I can try my best”_ The thing that got him distracted for a good time and sincerely, he didn’t wished for that memory to go away. Ever. And somehow he managed to be alone at the beach, walking with his own demons, his own insecurities.

Victor’s presence in his hometown was making his life a bit harder, because there are several fans and they don’t stop harassing him, asking him questions about how Victor was in bed, his favorite food. He didn’t even know, he just wants them to go away, to leave him alone, and to let him dwell in his thoughts.

He walked to the point where the waves could touch his feet and took off his shoes, holding them while he felt the cold sensation. _Cold._ It was always this cold these days? _Of course not._ Victor’s hands were cold, just like snow. His eyes were of a cold tone, but they exuded warmth, an invitation for happy things.

”Should I tell him? About how weird I am.” He chuckled, looking at the seagulls flying, none of them alone, he looked at the sea, calm and cold, with life dwelling deep, none of them alone. “So, why I am the only one who is alone? Just… I want to know why.” He couldn’t stop his tears from falling and he curled up in the sand, just like he did earlier when he was with Victor. Even if his hands were cold, he wanted to lean on his touch, to feel warmth.

 _“You’re not weak. No one else thinks that, either.”_ He was weak, he knew that. It was so weird to want to know a person before having sex with them; he could feel the people thinking that. When he said to fans that he didn’t know about how good Victor is in bed, they would tell him that he was wasting his time. 

He suddenly heard a loud bark and Makkachin came running to him happily. That could only mean that he was there too, managing to get away from the grips of his own tiredness. When Victor arrived, he tried to control his shaky voice, forgetting completely about his swollen eyes from crying too much.

“You were here for how long?” Victor asked, concern painting his voice.

“I don’t know, maybe half hour?” He was now caressing the poodle, it helped him relax and distract himself from the man who was now sitting beside him. “Why were you crying? Your eyes are swollen.”

No, no, no, no. Don’t ask me that, please. “Ah, uh, it’s…uh… nothing. Nothing at all, really.” Damn, he’s stuttering. This couldn’t be happening right now, I can’t talk again or else it’ll be obvious that I was crying, he thought. “By the way you were stuttering, it must be for some reason. You know you can count with me right?”

“I know, but I don’t want to bother you.” The tears were threatening to fall again and he was itching for some comfort. “Since when you bother me, Yuuri?” He couldn’t answer that one; he was on the verge of crying again. Victor probably realized it and asked again.

“It’s just… Is silly, you’re going to laugh.” There it is, the tears. “Is no silly, you know that.” Victor was closer to him, showing support. “Your fans… They kind of harassed me. You know, about the fact that I didn’t slept with you. They think I’m wasting my time trying to really know you, to build trust.”

“They’re silly. It’s stupid, when you come to think about. You don’t have to change a thing about yourself, you’re perfect. And besides, what’s the problem on trying to know me, it’s the most normal thing to do! You want to learn things about me, just as how I’m doing with you. It’s okay. Really.”

At this point, Yuuri was blushing hard at the compliments and the sweet things he was hearing. Now the tears he shed were from happiness, from the feeling of being loved and appreciated.

“So, you’re not hungry?” Victor asked, before getting up, looking right at Yuuri’s eyes.

“Oh, I am. I forgot to have breakfast.” He wiped his tears while getting up and walked side by side with Victor. As long he could have Victor’s time and love, he would be fine. He would learn all the things he could. And with luck, would be loved back.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are welcomed!


End file.
